Devices and methods for performing in vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body, and for gathering information other than image information, are known in the art. These in vivo imaging devices may include, for example, swallowable capsules which collect information and which may transmit the information to a receiver system, endoscopes, etc. These capsules may be utilized to measure for example endo-luminal pH, temperature or pressure throughout the intestines. Such devices may also include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imaging system for obtaining images and other information from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the GI tract. The imaging system may include, for example, an illumination unit, such as a set of light emitting diodes (LEDs), or other suitable light sources. The device may include an imaging sensor and an optical system, which focuses the images onto the imaging sensor. A transmitter and antenna may be included for transmitting the image signals. A receiver/recorder, for example worn by the patient, may record and store images and other information. The recorded information may then be downloaded from the receiver/recorder to a computer or workstation monitor for display and analysis.
Transmitting both image and non-image information from a sensor (e.g., temperature sensor, pressure sensor, pH sensor, location sensor of the transmitting device, blood detection sensor, or control detector, etc.) may require a broader transmission bandwidth or more complex circuitry, calculation, processing or methods than merely transmitting either one or the other type of such information. Endoscopic devices used for the examination of the body lumens usually transmit (through wired or wireless link) only video (image) information. Addition of sensors to the existing device may require addition to the information transmitted from the endoscopic device. The additional information may require extensive changes in the communication protocol as well as in the communication circuitry of both the transmitting and the receiving ends.
Therefore, there is a need for an in vivo diagnostic device, such as an imaging device and system, which is capable of transmitting non-image information possibly in addition to image information without requiring, for example, changes in the communication protocol.